


mine.

by softboyhannie (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chenle is an angel, High School Students NCT Dream, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?, Zhong Chen Le is Whipped, anyone willing to help me, but im trying, chenle and jisung are boyfriends, chenle is jisung's baby, chenle is just too nice, everyone wonders why chenle is dating him, i finally decided to write it, im not good at lengthy writing, im not good at writing in general, im rlly rlly rlly bad at writing, jealous park jisung, jisung is the "weird kid", loud adorable popular boy chenle, nomin, only if you squint tho - Freeform, park jisung is also possessive, please just let them be in LOVE, ppl are jealous, probably have like 3 to 4 chapters, quiet loner jisung, some short chapters, some somewhat long ones, sorry for all the time skips, this idea has been in my head for like a month, this is a mess, why do i have to put so many tags, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softboyhannie
Summary: "Um, excuse me?" he felt a tap on his shoulder, so he hesitantly took one of his earbuds out. "Would you happen to be Park Jisung?" a cute, puppy-faced boy stared at him, smiling."Yes, why? What do you need?" he glared up at the boy with a sigh."Oh, did you not listen? We've been assigned partners for the project!" the boy giggled happily. "Hi there, I'm Chenle! Would you mind if I sat next to you?" Jisung fought the urge to roll his eyes. They had a project? And it had to be with a partner? And of course, he got assigned the annoying one. Jisung could tell this was about to be a long ride.





	1. How They Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> i am a slut for jichen/chenji/chensung

Jisung sat alone, focusing on his work with headphones in his ears. He hadn't been listening to anything the teacher was saying for the past hour, just silently writing an essay for another class that was due next period. Of course, since he sat in the front and was one of the only students that did their work, Mr. Whatever-his-name-was (Jisung only remembered his name when he needed to.) just let him be. He knew sooner or later the 17-year-old would get his work done. 

"Um, excuse me?" he felt a tap on his shoulder, so he hesitantly took one of his earbuds out. "Would you happen to be Park Jisung?" a cute, puppy-faced boy stared at him, smiling. 

"Yes, why? What do you need?" he glared up at the boy with a sigh. 

"Oh, did you not listen? We've been assigned partners for the project!" the boy giggled happily. "Hi there, I'm Chenle! Would you mind if I sat next to you?" Jisung fought the urge to roll his eyes. They had a project? And it had to be with a _partner_? And of _course, _he got assigned the annoying one. Jisung could tell this was about to be a _long _ride.

For the rest of class, Jisung only hummed in a feigned agreement at anything Chenle said. While Chenle typed words into their school-issued laptops, Jisung stared off into space, wondering when they were going to be going home. 

"Hey, Jisung? Since we're most definitely going to finish this today, could you maybe come over to my house to work on it? I promise to make it fun!" Jisung suppressed a groan, a tight smile on his lips. 

"Sure. What's your address?" Chenle hurriedly wrote down his address on the corner of the sheet that was in front of the taller boy, considering they only had about a minute left. "What time should I be there?" Jisung asked uninterestedly. 

"Hm... does 6:30 sound okay?" and with that, the bell rang. Jisung immediately packed his belongings up and bolted out the door. 

He spent the whole of his next block pondering whether to go or not. 

* * *

Lunchtime finally came around, which meant Jisung could be in peace. He sat at the back corner of the cafeteria, under the staircase that lead up to the second-floor eating area for seniors and teachers. There was a window next to him, which showed where the freshmen ate outside. About 5 freshmen were standing up, doing dances in front of a camera (TIKTOK BITCHESSSSS) and shaking their asses. Jisung looked away, trying to concentrate on the soggy turkey sandwich that was perched in his hands, just asking to be eaten. He had no other lunch; just the appalling sandwich that was in front of him. He took one bite and felt like he needed to throw up, but since he was insanely hungry he kept going. He gobbled it down in about ten seconds, not wasting one crumb.

"Was that all you had to eat?" he heard an oddly familiar voice say. _Not the annoying boy_. Jisung desperately hoped they weren't talking to him and just continued to chew on his mushy lunch. "Jisung, are you listening to me?" Jisung reluctantly raised his head, looking whoever it was in the eye. And he was right, _it was the annoying boy. _

"Here, have some of this," Chenle sat down next to him and placed a container on the table. It was filled with rice, noodles, and celery. _What a weird combination of food._ Jisung thought, but his hungry brain didn't let him wait another second before taking the chopsticks that were in Chenle's outstretched hand. Chenle smiled mysteriously at him, just watching him eat. "Did you have breakfast this morning?" Jisung silently shook his head, chowing down without a break. "Makes sense why you're so hungry, then," 

When bout half the container was gone, Jisung realized that Chenle said _some _not _all_. He stopped himself before he could finish it and stared at Chenle in expectation. 

"It's okay, I've already eaten most of my lunch. I'm not hungry anymore," Chenle pushed the bowl closer to him without erasing his smile. Jisung watched him for a few more seconds before digging back in. _Thank goodness Chenle brought a big container for lunch today,_ Jisung thought. 

The typically loud and boisterous cafeteria was quiet today, for some odd reason. It was then that he noticed a lot of eyes on them. About 3 whole tables were staring—no, _glaring _at them. It was as if Jisung had just announced that he killed all of their parents. 

"Oh, don't mind them. They all think I belong to them or something," Chenle said nonchalantly. 

Hm. _How strange._

* * *

Jisung changed out of his school clothes, relishing in the cold comfort of his bed. (yes, I said cold.) He checked the clock on his phone, _5:13. _"I still have time till I have to get going..." he whispered to himself, shutting his eyes and drifting off into sleep land. 

And there he was an hour later, scrambling to get his book bag and run out the door. "Wait, Jisung, where are you going?" his mother yelled, but he just ignored her. He had no idea why he was actually going. He hurriedly took out the sheet of paper, checking the address. 

Oh. He lived down the street. How come he had never seen him outside before? He slowed down his pace, now feeling half as guilty as he felt three seconds ago. Now, instead of running, he walked towards Chenle's house. He was only about thirty... no, forty minutes late. Surely the boy was still waiting for him, right?

When he found the house, he rapped on the deep brown door, nervous as all hell. He didn't want to hurt Chenle's feelings, so he came regardless of how annoying he found the kid. There was no answer, so he tried again. And again. And again. When he decided that Chenle wasn't going to come, he padded down the steps. 

"Wait, Jisung! Hello, sorry! I fell asleep. Why'd you come so late?" Chenle opened the door, hair a mess and face puffy from sleep. He bombarded the taller with questions, not giving him a chance to answer them. 

"I... also fell asleep. Sorry to be a bother, but w-what was this project about again? I never pay attention in his class so I didn't know what was going on, seriously, sorry to bother you-" Chenle laughed, a dolphin-pitched giggled, which silenced Jisung. He shut the door behind them and slipped off his slippers (lol), leading Jisung to the livingroom. 

"We just have to take pictures of things that relate to us, like things we like, or find pretty, something like that," Chenle sauntered into the kitchen, pulling out to glasses. "Would you like anything to drink?" Jisung responded with "water" as he made himself comfortable on the couch, shoving his backpack beside his feet. He watched Chenle prepare both of their waters, smile _still _not faltering. I mean... what else was he supposed to do? His work?

"'Kay, let's get started! I think we should have a running theme; y'know, like one thing our pictures are related to?" Chenle sat next to Jisung (for like the umpteenth time today, sorry, i cant think of better words) and handed him the glass of water. Jisung took a sip and noted how warm the water was. 

"I'll go get my polaroids! You can borrow one of mine for the week. Are you okay with meeting at my house for the rest of the week?"

"Sure," 

And so they worked on their assignment, thinking of things to take pictures of, venturing out into the world to find the right aesthetic, even going as far as to stepping in a creek to get a picture of a _fish_. 

Jisung and Chenle walked down the road, barefoot and freezing cold. The temperature was finally starting to drop into the 60's, and both of them had forgotten to bring a jacket. It was completely silent, both of them wanting to say something but having nothing to say. It was insanely awkward, almost unbearingly so, but Jisung didn't want to walk away from Chenle. He could just go home right now and forget about the whole project, but he decided against it. So Jisung got lost in his thoughts instead, thinking about his bed, dance practice, what kind of sandwich to bring to lunch tomorrow, what to do after school—

"What's your favorite food?" Chenle's displeasing voice cut into his thoughts. 

"Melon." Jisung said shortly. 

"Got it..." it was silent again after that, no more words until they made it back to Chenle's house.

"Honey! Where have you been for the past few hours? And who's book bag is this?" As soon as Chenle opened the door, a shrill, even _more _unpleasant voice pounded them with questions. 

"Yo, chill, mom. Me and my friend Jisung were just out working on a project."

"But do you realize what time it is? It's almost 11:30! Just how hard is this project?" 

Jisung stared at Chenle. Friend? They were friends? Chenle was _his _friend? Some of the hate that Jisung harbored for him was now gone. (only _some _of it, though.)

After they were let in the house, Jisung grabbed his things and bowed them both goodbye. As he plodded back to his house, his eyelids began to droop. Right when he got home, he flopped into his bed and called it a night. 

* * *

"Hey, Jisung! Jisuuuuuuung!" he heard the faint voice of Chenle from far away and turned around to see him running the courtyard through a massive amount of people. There was a large gift bag in his hand, shaking and jumping around with the force of Chenle's steps. 

When Chenle finally reached him, he was panting hard. Due to the cold, you could see the breath coming out of Chenle's lips, and his nose and cheeks were turning red. "What do you need?" 

Chenle held out the bag that was in his hands. "Here! I made something for you," Jisung took it from it and looked at the contents of the bag. A large container or sliced melons and what looked to be a smoothie. 

"I tried to make something warm since it's getting colder but I failed and was about to be late so I had to revert to this. I hope you like it!" Chenle flashed that charming smile of his at Jisung and it made Jisung, at _long _last, realize something: Chenle was a motherfucking _angel._


	2. How They Came To Be Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Chenle. Can I talk to you for a second?" Chenle and Jisung were sat at their usual lunch table, giggling and having fun when a girl came up to them. 
> 
> Chenle turned to the girl and nodded. "Sure, Hyejin. Just a second," he grabbed Jisung's hand and squeezed, a soft, reassuring gesture. Jisung watched him get up and walk out of the cafeteria with this Hyejin girl. 
> 
> Jisung picked at his food, taking a sip of the melon smoothie that Chenle made that he brought him daily. Since there was no Chenle, there was no fun. After a few minutes of waiting for them to come back, he began to fill with jealousy, anger, and boredom. Just what were they doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning part of this chapters a bit... well you'll see.

"Park Jisung, Zhong Chenle, have you finished your project? Or do you need one more day?" Mr. Whatever-his-name-was asked the two males. Jisung reached behind his chair and squeezed Chenle's knee (Chenle sat behind him.), a silent smirk on his face. 

"I think we're finished, sir. Can we bring it in tomorrow?" 

It had been a week since they started their work on that project. It had also been a week since Jisung made his first friend. They hung out every day after school, during school, too, which got them, especially Jisung, a lot of weird looks. People couldn't understand why Zhong Chenle, one of the most popular guys on campus had decided to become close to the loner, the one nobody knew. 

And there wasn't an answer to their questions. Their friendship was sudden, but it was blissful and full of affection. 

About a month into their friendship was when Jisung started to question his feelings for Chenle. He was getting more and more possessive by the day, never wanting anyone to touch him or be alone with him for a long period of time. He would spy on anyone who wanted Chenle alone, glare at anyone who dared to even brush Chenle’s arm. Even Chenle was starting to notice his weird behavior.

Chenle sat in front of Jisung at lunch, taking a bite out of the sandwich that was in his hands. Jisung only smiled softly, offering a bit more. 

“Sungie,” Chenle chirped. “What’s the matter with you lately? Are you okay?” Jisung blinked thrice. Could he mean... _ that _ ?

“I-I’m fine. Just… well, I don’t know. You’re the first friend I’ve had, like,  _ ever _ , so I don’t want you to leave me. I don’t like it when people talk to you, what if they try to take you away from me? What if they drag you away?” Jisung mumbled, picking at his fingernails. Chenle giggled. He placed his hands over Jisung’s relishing in how soft the skin was. He leaned forward and took more of his sandwich. 

“Jisung, you’re one of my best friends! I would never leave you. I love you,” Jisung’s face immediately heated up. 

_ He...he loves me? Me? Park Jisung, the nerd?  _

“I-I love you, too, Chenle,” 

* * *

"Hey, Chenle. Can I talk to you for a second?" Chenle and Jisung were sat at their usual lunch table, giggling and having fun when a girl came up to them. 

Chenle turned to the girl and nodded. "Sure, Hyejin. Just a second," he grabbed Jisung's hand and squeezed, a soft, reassuring gesture. Jisung watched him get up and walk out of the cafeteria with this  _ Hyejin  _ girl. 

Jisung picked at his food, taking a sip of the melon smoothie that Chenle made that he brought him daily. Since there was no Chenle, there was no fun. After a few minutes of waiting for them to come back, he began to fill with jealousy, anger, and boredom. Just what were they doing? 

Jisung threw his trash away and got up, heading towards the nearest bathroom. When he entered, he saw himself in the mirror. He looked himself up and down and cursed under his breath.

"Park Jisung, you're such a fool. How could you ever think that Chenle could like you like that—" he stopped mid-sentence when he heard loud, desperate whimpering. 

"No, don't, please, no," were the only words Jisung could make out of the barely coherent sobs. "Stop!" 

When the voice got louder, Jising thought it was familiar. Where had he heard it before?

"Please, don't do this. I like someone else…" Hm. Sounds like Chenle.

"But Chenle~ I only want you! And if I want you, I'll get you. I'll do whatever it takes." 

Holy shit, that IS Chenle! 

"S-stop, I don't want you. Please… please get away from me," Chenle bawled.

"I don't care what you want. Stop being a baby and let me do this,"

That was the last straw from Jisung. He stormed into the nearest stall—luckily it was left unlocked—and was left shocked at what he saw.

Chenle stood, legs bending against the edge of the toilet seat. The girl from earlier, Hyejin was her name, was on the floor, kneeling in front of Chenle. Her hands were gripping his thighs so tight that his dress pants were tearing, and her hair that used to be down was pulled up into a high bun. What Jisung saw made him both extremely uncomfortable and furious. Hyejin had Chenle’s dick in her mouth. 

“Ji-Jisung? It’s not what it looks like, I promise!” Chenle sputtered out when he saw the taller male. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, splattering onto the dirty bathroom tile. 

In a rare fit of rage, Jisung buried his hands in the girl’s hair and yanked her away from him, making her head slam into the wood of the stall. 

“Shit!” she shouted, cradling the back of her head. 

Jisung took one look at Chenle and immediately wanted to kill this girl. His face was covered in a rosy blush, clothes awry, stomach and shoulders exposed. His eyes were red and glassy with tears and body trembling. 

But instead of sending Hyejin into the deepest depths of hell, he grabbed Chenle’s hand and guided him out of the bathroom, taking him to the closest empty classroom. Going back to the cafeteria would just be hell for both him and Chenle. And besides, the lunch period was already almost over, so there was no point in going back. 

Jisung sat them both down in the corner nearest to the back door that led outside, hugging Chenle close to his chest.

“Chenle… are you okay?” Chenle looked into his eyes and his ‘on-the-verge-of-crying-and-being-okay-complex’ broke. He sobbed freely, not bothered the darkness of the room or how he was placed awkwardly between Jisung’s long legs. His shaking hands balled up Jisung’s shirt, effectively stretching and wrinkling it. 

“Sungie,” he blubbered. Jisung tried to smile at him, but his mind was filled with images of the girl and thoughts of how to put her in her place. “Sungie, I was so scared. I didn’t—I didn’t want her to—I didn’t want her to do that—”

Jisung placed a caring hand on top of Chenle’s head. “It’s okay, Lele. Take your time. You don’t have to say it right now if you don’t think you can,” Jisung pet him carefully, not wanting to hurt the poor boy after what had just happened. 

“Jisung,” Chenle wailed, holding him closer. “I love you so much, you don’t even know,” 

Jisung could’ve sworn his heart stopped beating for his second. That was the second Chenle had ever said that… but this time sounded different. Sad, even. 

“Chenle,” the taller boy called, caught up in his thoughts. Chenle raised his head from Jisung’s t-shirt with puppy dog eyes. 

“What is—”

He was interrupted by soft lips on his, tender and fond. Jisung had kissed him, his best friend had kissed him, his _crush _had kissed him. What was he supposed to do?

After a good few seconds, he finally found the confidence within him to kiss back. And that’s when Jisung eventually smiled, hand moving from Chenle’s fine hair to Chenle’s delicate jaw, holding him still. Chenle was still shaking, he could feel. 

At last, when they broke away, they were panting and blushing like hell. After all, how was one supposed to react when their very out of their league crush kisses them? 

“I don’t know if you can tell but—” Jisung started. 

“I like you,” Chenle cut in, setting his hand on top of Jisung’s. He stared into Jisung’s small, adorable kitten eyes, just hoping he felt the same way. I mean, if someone kisses you, they like you, right?

Jisung looked away, covering his face (and smile) with his shoulder. “I like you, too, Chenle,” he mumbled. 

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you,”

“I-I said I like you!” 

Chenle grinned like an idiot. 

“You’re so cute,”

* * *

Jisung marched through the hallways of the D Building, muscles tensed and face full of anger. He was looking for one specific person, one specific girl… Where could she be? 

It was the end of the day and everyone was either heading to the bus lot or the carpool lane. He knew what class she had for 4th block, so there was no way he wasn’t where he should have been. 

He spotted a high black bun swimming through the crowd. He stomped up to her, grabbed her by the hair (once again) and threw her against the wall. 

“Stay away from Chenle,” he said, voice as quiet as a falling leaf. 

“And why should I do that?” she retaliated, flailing in Jisung’s strong grip. 

“Stay away from Chenle,” Jisung repeated. “He’s mine,” he muttered, barely above a whisper. 

“Mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to upload this!! ive been a bit busy and i struggled a little to think of what to do next lol. thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> pls i just want to get to possessive jisung already  
sorry this was also really badly written  
i wasnt in a writing mood but i rlly wanted to get this out so i pRESERVEREDDD yes bitch


End file.
